


Then Something Changes

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Bottom Michael Mell, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Chapter 2 contains smut if that’s not your thing keep to chapter one that is just fluff and kissing, Christine and Jeremy dated for a hot second, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda but not quite, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, Smut, Switching, Top Jeremy Heere, Top Michael Mell, but if that’s your thing, go on, page 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: After Christine broke up with him, Jeremy does what’s obvious: get stoned in Michael’s basement.To say they make discoveries that afternoon is an understatement.





	1. No Homo (actually all the homo)

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of writing this I had a mental breakdown because my personal life is a mess.  
> I finished writing it as a bad coping mechanism and that’s that. 
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

“I don’t think it’s working, Jeremy,” Christine said sadly.

“Uh- what? why Christine?” Jeremy stammered and asked softly.

“I just-“ She sighed. “I want to focus on my acting and on school.”

“Oh, yeah. It makes sense.” Jeremy nodded understanding.

“I can’t believe you’re not even-“ She sounded frustrated and grunted. “you know we’re breaking up, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said sounding oblivious to the girl’s obvious distress. “I understand your reasons.” He shrugged.

Christine just nodded. “I think we’re better as friends, anyway.”

Jeremy nodded, too. He was weirdly okay with all of this and it unsettled him. His and Christine’s relationship was everything he had dreamed about before and during the squip. But while they were actively in a relationship it didn’t seem like they were a good match.

They didn’t have much in common. It was to a point where it wouldn’t be much of a problem if they were just friends but he wished, deep down, that whoever he was with understood him and they could talk about the things they liked, just like he and Michael did.

It was eating at him for a few weeks already and when Christine said she wanted to talk to him, he couldn’t help but feel relieved he didn’t have to be the one to end things.

He had the impression Christine had wanted him to protest and scream and cry or whatever. She didn’t seem too happy when he simply complied with everything she said and was so understanding. He guessed she was waiting for him to fight for them, for their relationship, but he wouldn’t do that.

He walked to Michael’s house with his head low and his mind miles away, thinking about their talk and how he didn’t even think of objecting or tried to change her mind. He called Michael.

“Hey, dude!” Michael said as excitedly as he could.

“Hey,” Jeremy said with not as much excitement.

“What’s up?” Now Michael sounded worried and Jeremy touched his forehead and sighed.

“Nothing, really. Feeling kinda down.”

“In this case, we should get stoned in my basement.”

“That’s not a bad idea, I’m coming over.”

“Wow, you must be feeling really bad. Is it the-“ Michael cut himself short. Not wanting to finish the sentence.

“It’s not, I swear.”

“Oh, that’s good. Do you want me to keep talking to you until you arrive here?”

“Please.” Jeremy’s voice was small. So Michael starts going on and on about Apocalypse of the Damned level 14 that was simply impossible to pass and all the things he had tried and how Jeremy HAD to be there to help him with it and that it would be “so cool, dude, seriously” when they finished playing it altogether. It made Jeremy smile like he hadn’t since pretty much the morning when Christine said they needed to talk.

“I’m here!” Jeremy said still on the phone with Michael.

“I know, I’m Mell, nice to meet you, I’m glad we finally introduced ourselves, it was getting awkward.”

“Dad jokes, oh no, you hit a new low, dude.”

“Nah, I just achieved a new high of being so cool it’s awkward for normies like you.” At that Jeremy gasped and Michael opened the door so he could come in.

“Do not ever call me a normie again. I’m a proud geek.”

“Wow, awesome, literal chills with this statement.” Michael teases him. Jeremy was trying so hard not to smile that his cheeks were hurt from the effort.

Michael looked at his face and threw his head back laughing out loud.

“Shut it,” Jeremy tried to keep a straight face for 0.002 seconds before caving in and laughing hard with Michael on his doorstep.

“Come in, bro,” Michael said tugging at Jeremy’s cardigan and started making his way to the basement.

They went down the stairs to the basement. Michael threw himself in one of the bean bags that were facing the video game console.

“So,” Jeremy started sitting down too. “We are in the basement.”

“Getting stoned.”

“Not yet,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Not yet,” Michael agreed, getting up to retrieve the weed from its hiding place.

“Oh,” He said with a frown on his face. “There’s not enough to make two.”

“Make one and we can share it,” Jeremy shrugged.

“I don’t think there’s even enough to make a decent sized one to share,” He sounded too disappointed.

“Oh, okay,” Jeremy said and laid back on his bean bag until his head hung a little off it and he was able to look at the ceiling.

They were quiet for some time. He could hear Michael shuffling a bit and the smell of weed in the air.

“Okay, come here.” Michael made Jeremy look at him, he had a small joint in hand.

“How we’re doing it?”

“We’re shotgunning,” Michael secretly always wished they’d do this, every time he asked Jeremy if he wanted to get stoned in his basement he wished the opportunity to shotgun with him would present itself. It did, thank you universe hashtag grateful hashtag blessed.

“What’s that?” Jeremy tilted his head to the side, looking a lot like a confused puppy and it made Michael’s heart hurt.

“I take a hit and blow the smoke into your mouth.”

“Okay,” Jeremy said crouching in front of Michael.

“You gotta come closer.”

“How do-“ Jeremy let his sentence die and just sat in Michael lap, straddling him with a leg on each side of his hips. Michael sucked a shuddering breath as he tried to play it cool and light up the joint.

He took a hit and Jeremy leaned down to take the smoke, mouth slightly open. The problem was that he was still too far away but Michael couldn’t tell him that, so he reached up with his free hand and pulled Jeremy closer with a hand on the side of his neck, positioning his hand so he could touch the corner of Jeremy’s mouth and coax it to open slightly with his thumb.

Jeremy’s heart was going crazy with the whole situation and he was doing his best to control his breathing and his dick. Michael was beautiful and being this close to him only highlighted how attractive he found his best friend.

He tried to focus on the smoke Michael was blowing on his mouth but his brain was strictly focused on the hand touching his neck and the finger touching his lips.

Speaking of lips he was also trying to get a grip on himself as their noses touched and Michael tilted his head slightly to the side, as if they were about to kiss, so their lips could get close enough.

It was all so very intimate that he could barely sit still, only doing so because the thought of shifting in Michael’s lap sounded way too interesting for him to want to deal with it right now.

He sucked in the smoke and kept it in for a few seconds, turning his head to the side so as not to blow the smoke on Michael’s face and it made his lips touch Jeremy’s cheek given how close they were.

“Another one?” Michael asked in a slightly rougher voice, it made a shiver go down Jeremy’s spine and made him arch his back and grind against his best friend’s crotch.

“Yes, please,” Jeremy panted against Michael’s mouth. Their lips touched slightly with every word they spoke and Jeremy wished they’d never stop talking. Michael nodded his head slightly.

Unfortunately, Jeremy had to lean back so Michael could get another drag and they could do it all over again. They locked eyes as Jeremy leaned away and Michael took another drag. It was the hottest thing Michael had ever seen and he had seen his fair share of porn in this life.

As soon as the joint was away from Michael’s lips Jeremy was on it. He was impossibly closer now, their chests were touching and so were their lips. Jeremy tilted his head slightly to the side this time so they fit seamlessly.

As Michael released the smoke on Jeremy’s mouth and he kept it in they looked at each other and wouldn't tear apart even when Jeremy leaned back a bit to let the smoke out of his mouth.

It was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to Jeremy and they had yet to kiss properly. He hadn’t finished releasing all the smoke when he leaned in again into Michael’s parted lips and they shared the last of it in a breath.

Michael was leaning back of the bean bag and Jeremy had his hand right by his head and the other touching the side of his neck, much like what Michael had done to him earlier.

When the smoke ended and they had to part away, Jeremy was sure a part of him stayed in Michael’s lap and lips. Possibly the straight part of him because if he had any doubts of liking men, liking Michael, that doubt went out of the window. And it scared the shit out him.

He got up awkwardly, swallowing hard and then clearing his throat. He shuffled, feeling self-conscious and sat on the bean bag he previously claimed as his.

“Christine broke up with me,” He blurted out, his voice coming slower because of the weed starting to hit.

“Oh,” Michael said surprised, “I’m so sorry, bro.”

Michael’s voice got all groovy and low when he was high and it was making Jeremy squirm. He shut his eyes tightly and kept quiet, he was so up in the clouds he didn’t find it weird Michael’s silence at all.

It had been way too long and he didn’t feel as high anymore when he turned his head to look at Michael, only to find him looking back.

“You still high?” Michael asked.

“Not anymore,” Jeremy said, noticing his tone had gone back to normal and his mind didn’t feel fuzzy anymore. “You?”

“Same.”

“Good,” Jeremy said. _Fuck it,_ he thought, _in for a penny in for a pound._

“Good?” Michael looked confused with furrowed eyebrows.

Jeremy got up and with shaky hands and legs wobbling he walked to Michael and sat in his lap again. The other boy had wide eyes and his lips were slightly parted.

“Wouldn’t want you less than sober for this.” He said before leaning down and kissing Michael.

At first, it was just a touch of lips, Jeremy started moving his and Michael was eager to follow through, his hand reaching for the back of his neck to pull him closer and then his fingers ran through Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy touched Michael’s cheek and the only sound heard were of their lips moving against each other and soft sighs both of them were emitting.

Jeremy took Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth getting a moan out of the boy. Michael’s hand clutched the front of Jeremy’s shirt and swiped his tongue against his lips.

Jeremy licked into Michael’s mouth and they kept at it for a few minutes, when they were too out of breath to continue Jeremy sat back on Michael’s lap instead of leaning into him. They smiled at each other.

“So,” Michael spoke up first. “Care to explain?”

“I like you,” Jeremy said as if it was as easy as that. Michael was silent, just looking at his face, looking for something.

“Am I a rebound from Christine?”

“What?” Jeremy was surprised. “Of course not!”

“Funny how you came to me when she broke up with you.” Michael sounded skeptical, but he was just guarding his heart.

“Michael,” Jeremy took his face in his hands. “I think Christine was a rebound from you. It’s awful, but it’s true. I- I’m sorry you can’t trust me after the squip, but this is me opening up my heart for you and I hope you can find it in yourself to trust me with this one.”

“It’s just- I trust you, Jeremy. But if it’s just a rebound thing I will be the one left broken. I like you, too.”

“I- I don’t even know what to say. The truth is that I love you, and now I can see I’ve loved you for so long, I looked for you in Christine and when I didn’t find it and she broke things up I didn’t even feel sad or hurt, I was relieved I didn’t have to be the one to do it.” Jeremy confessed sounding ashamed, cheeks burning and eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Jere, it’s okay. I love you, too. I just want you to be sure.”

“You love me too,” Jeremy said in awe.

“Of course I do, dummy.” Michael touched the top of Jeremy’s nose with his own, nuzzling.

“I’m sure, Micha.”

“Okay, player 2.”

“Are we officially boyfs, player 1?”

“I guess we are,” Michael said with a smile on his face.

“Cool, now I can kiss my boyfriend whenever I want to.” Jeremy leaned down and proudly kissed his boyfriend. It felt good, way better than anything he had ever felt. Until now, of course. 


	2. Michael Makes An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut chapter, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!  
> Just heard the broadway recording and I’m still recovering.

They made out the best part of that afternoon and early evening. Nothing escalated from it, to be honest. They just kissed and enjoyed each other’s company in that new way.

They adapted to the dating aspect of their relationship with such ease that it surprised them when it really shouldn’t have. They’d been close for years upon years before, moreover they had been pining over each other for so long as well.

The first couple of weeks went like a breeze, they hung out all the time to play games and go on dates. It was a nice balance and Michael was glad they didn’t change that part that was so intrinsically them. They still talked about everything, they were still best friends with the additional of kissing whenever they wanted and being grossly cute to each other.

A light switch seemed to have been turned on in Jeremy’s mind because anything and everything Michael did was utterly cute or unbearably hot for him. The way he slurped his slushy or the way he licked his finger after eating hot Cheetos, it should be gross but when Michael looked up at him doing these things he felt all hot and bothered.

He had never masturbated so much in two weeks, anything they did was content for his spank bank. Once, earlier in the week, they had been playing Mario and Michael had always been an intense player, he moved and screamed and cursed, his hoodie rode up and Jeremy couldn’t stop staring. He went home that evening and wanked one out only thinking about that.

After he had come, Jeremy stared up at the ceiling and thought how silly it was to be hot and bothered for seeing a bit of belly when he had already seen Michael in much less clothing. He sighed and looked down at his spent dick, then huffing and letting his head fall back into the pillow.

It was after school and they hadn’t planned anything yet for the day. Jeremy was sitting in his bed in only his underwear and thinking about nothing when his trail of thought started going to the gutter, he sighed as he watched his dick twitch in his boxers.

“Aw, really?” He thought out loud taking his boxers off.

Jeremy had done extensive research on gay sex after that first night where they declared they were boyfriends. He wanted to have sex with his boyfriend and he wanted it to be good and enjoyable, so extensive research meant so much gay porn and so much research of prostate massaging and how to finger yourself and your partner correctly.

To say he was experimenting a lot this couple of weeks was an understatement, he just wanted to be ready when it happened. It was also really good for his self-awareness to learn about what made him curl his toes with pleasure and what turned him off.

He took a deep breath and reached for his bedside table, he had bought some lube and invested in an anal plug, you know, just to try things out. He had taken money off his savings for emergencies (he considered his sexual awakening an emergency okay?!) and also bought some condoms hashtag safe sex hashtag pls don’t be dumb.

He started with a slick hand on his dick and a finger circling his hole, he hissed a bit at the stretch, his body acting as if it was the first time it happened.

As he got a good rhythm going on his dick he dared to slip a finger inside, not waiting too long the inserted the second one, Jeremy was way too eager for his own good. His plug wasn’t that big but it was curved just right so as to brush against his prostate as he pressed on it or walked.

He put another finger in as he circled the head of his dick and teased the slit, he moaned loudly and thanked god for his father not being home. He was loud and he hated keeping quiet when there was somebody else home.

He panted as he pushed his fingers in and out of himself, ready for the plug. He removed his fingers and slipped the plug in, teasing himself on the largest part of the plug, pushing his head into the pillow, moaning and baring his neck, thinking of Michael over him and kissing his neck.

He cried out when the plug brushed his prostate and his hand went back to his dick to continue stroking himself. He was completely out of it when his cellphone rang, he reached a hand out and grabbed it, answering it in a haze, not really knowing what he was doing.

“Hey, Jere.” He heard Michael’s excited voice on the other end of the line.

“ _Shit, shit, shit_ ” was all Jeremy could think. He stopped stroking himself but kept the hand on his dick, he cleared his throat to sound somewhat decent and said: “Hey, babe.”

His voice sounded a bit like he had just run 10 miles and wavered in the end.

“You okay?” He could hear the frown oh Michael’s voice, always worried about his well-being. Jeremy loves him so much he could scream.

“Yeah, just fine.” Jeremy’s voice was a little high-pitched but overall he seemed to get a grip on himself.

“Cool, I’m coming over.” Jeremy’s eyes got wide at Michael’s words and he sat up abruptly.

With the sudden movement, the plug rubbed in all the right (wrong?) places making Jeremy suck in a breath and moan loudly into the mouthpiece of his phone.

“Jeremy, what- are you- are you masturbating?” He asked tripping over his words, voice low and deeper than Jeremy had ever heard.

Jeremy took full advantage of his sitting position, put his phone on the speaker and started grinding his ass on the bed, propped by his hands in front of him to give him leverage to slowly roll his hips.

“Ah- ah- maybe?” He said panting and whimpering, he tried to muffle his sounds with one of his hands over his mouth as the other supported him.

“I’m just about at your house,” Michael sounded a little out of breath as well. “I can’t believe I have a fucking hard on in the middle of the street, Jeremy.” He half complained half hissed into his phone.

“Micha, quick, please.” Jeremy let his head hung forward, panting softly.

“Jere, don’t you dare come without me,” Michael said, voice dangerously hoarse. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Oh- okay,” his voice wavered and broke, too overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Michael was going to his house while he had a butt plug in his ass and whining pitifully grinding on his bed. He tried to take deep breaths and hold out until Michael was there.

“I’m going to hang up, I’m on your doorstep, Jere. I’m going to be so good for you, babe.” Jeremy whimpered and nodded his head, even if Michael wouldn’t be able to see it.

Michael had his own key, so he got into the house and started unbuckling his belt and taking his hoodie off. Holy shit, he was hard and couldn’t wait to be with Jeremy.

Michael wasn’t ready. He wasn’t fucking ready to see his boyfriend so exposed and so fucking sexy. He sucked in a breath at the sight and moan from his spot by the door.

“C’ mon Micha,” Jeremy complained and looked at him with pleading eyes, his pupils blown.

Michael seemed to unfreeze and walk to him, clumsily taking his clothes off, almost tripping and hitting the ground more times than he was comfortable admitting.

He stopped in front of Jeremy’s bed stark ass naked. He sat down in front of the skinny boy and kissed him deeply. Their kiss was desperate and needy, they whined and groaned into it.

Michael started leaning towards Jeremy, lowering both of them to the bed. The shift made Jeremy pull away from Michael’s mouth and throw his head back moaning loudly. Michael kisses the bared neck, sucking a mark.

When Jeremy had his back to the bed once again Michael sat up to take a good look at his boyfriend. His dick was hard and red, clearly neglected and in need of attention.

Jeremy saw him make a once over with half-lidded eyes and opened his legs for him to get a better look. It was clear the moment Michael spotted his butt plug and Jeremy wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

His mouth fell open in a pretty ‘O’ shape and his eyes were wide, seeming surprised.

“Can I-?” Michael didn’t finish his question because Jeremy interrupted him.

“Yes, please, touch me.” He rushed.

Michael let a soft “Okay” out of his mouth and reached down to press on the base of the plug. Jeremy’s back arched out of the bed as he moaned, his hands reaching up to grab Michael’s arm or shoulder, whatever he reached first. Turns out it was his shoulders and then he pulled him closer, so they could kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and wonderful, no technic but none was needed here, they made up for it with plenty of enthusiasm.

Michael continued to play with his plug, tapping it and pushing it up a bit and Jeremy was having the time of his life. He wanted to make it good for Michael too so he reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Michael’s member. The boy above him groaned.

It was hard and veiny, and differently from himself, Michael was uncut and it was enticing seeing his head pick out from the skin every time he stroked down.

“I love you,” Jeremy whispered into Michael’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” Michael said and twisted the plug in a way that made Jeremy scream.

“Take it off, I want you,” Jeremy said between pants.

Michael gulped and leaned back to watch it come off. Jeremy let go of Michael’s dick and Michael watched mesmerized as Jeremy’s asshole fluttered after the plug came off. He was in awe and couldn’t believe it was happening.

“Condom, lube, you, in me.” Jeremy sounded impatient. “I think my dick may fall off if we don’t get moving.”

Michael chuckled but grabbed the base of his own dick to try and calm himself down so he didn’t come as soon as he breached Jeremy’s ass.

He reached to the bedside table and picked the condom and the lube. He tried to be quick but he hadn’t exactly done this before.

“Uh,” Michael looked at Jeremy a little desperately. “Do you know how to…?”

Jeremy huffed and sat up to help the boy. “Did you miss the sex-ed class?” Jeremy teased him.

“Maybe I was too embarrassed and spent half the class in the bathroom.” Michael’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment and it felt out of place given the fact Jeremy had a hand on his dick and they were about to fuck - make love, whatever.

“Good thing I went through with it even if I wanted the floor to swallow me whole.” Jeremy chuckled. “All ready, babe. Come on.”

Jeremy pulled him in for a kiss and Michael melted into it. They laid down once again, Michael hovering over Jeremy and Jeremy pulling his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Ready?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Jeremy smiled up at him.

Michael positioned himself and started entering him bit by bit, inch by inch, very slowly. Jeremy was shuddering with the intrusion, he had never felt so full. He tried to breathe through the initial discomfort, knowing he would get used to it and start enjoying it soon enough.

When Michael bottomed out, he stopped and stared down at Jeremy, his breathing irregular, chest wavering. They stayed in silence for a few moments and then when he finally felt comfortable, Jeremy nodded his head.

Michael started thrusting shallowly at first but proceeded to get more confident as Jeremy’s moans urged him on.

“Yeah, babe, please, I need more,” Jeremy whined.

“You feel so good, Jere. Shit. I love you so much.” Michael cried out.

He started thrusting faster and harder, it made Jeremy arch his back and, then, the next thrust wasn’t anything like he had ever felt. It was like the felt a jolt through this spine and he wanted more. So much more.

He pushed Michael’s chest a bit and the other boy stopped completely.

“Something wrong?” He sounded concerned.

“Lay down, I wanna ride you.”

“Fuck,” Michael said softly as he did what Jeremy asked.

Jeremy winced as Michael got off him, his hole gapping with the emptiness. He straddled the boy as soon as his back touched the mattress, positioning himself and sinking onto Michael’s dick.

Michael let a loud groan out, letting his head fall back into the pillows and his hands reached for Jeremy’s hips.

Jeremy started going up and down Michael’s shaft, panting because of the feeling and the effort. After a particularly good roll of hips, Michael’s buckled up and both moaned at the same time.

“Again,” Jeremy panted.

“Yes, come on.”

Every time Jeremy went down Michael thrusted up and they knew neither would last very long.

“Touch me, Micha.”

Michael reached for Jeremy’s dick and started stroking him in rhythm to their thrusts, Jeremy started losing control and started bouncing on Michael’s dick. It was game over for him and soon enough Jeremy followed through.

Michael’s chest was littered with Jeremy’s cum and his chest was wavering.

“Didn’t know you had that in you, Player 2,” Michael said running his hand through Jeremy’s hair as he had collapsed into Michael’s chest, his spunk still all over it.

“Neither did I.”

Jeremy sounded sleepy and groggy, Michael chuckled and smoothed his hand down Jeremy’s spine.

“Shower, let’s go, sleepy head,” Michael nudged Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Don’t wanna,” Jeremy whined.

“You really don't want to wake up attached to me through dried cum,” Michael tried to argue.

“A strong point you made here, Mr. Mell,” Jeremy said kissing Michael’s chest lightly.

“You’re like a sleepy kitty after sex,” Michael mused.

“Furry,” Jeremy mumbled.

“Hey!” Michael protested and Jeremy chuckled.

Jeremy sighed and decided it was best to get up so future Jeremy didn’t hate him too much. He pecked Michael’s lips and pulled him by the hand so they could take a shower.

They entered the shower and started to wash, Michael looked his way and they locked eyes. Michael poked him in the ribs. Jeremy yelped.

“Stop it and come wash my hair.”

“Bossy.”

“Kinky,” Jeremy teased him.

“Wow two kink shames in a day, I don’t know if I can’t deal with this much negativity,” Michael’s voice sounded disappointed but he cracked in the end, not being able to keep a straight face.

“Oh, shut up,” and they both laughed.

Jeremy ended up washing Michael’s hair too and they got off the shower smiling. Michael borrowed soft sweatpants from Jeremy and they snuggled up on the couch in the living room to watch a movie.

They cuddled as they watched back to the future for what felt like the thousandth time, Jeremy would occasionally sigh contentedly and Michael would snuggle him even more.

“Damn we’re so cheesy,” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear.

“We’re so sweet it may give us cavities,” Jeremy responded.

“No, take it back, you know I’m afraid of dentists.”

“No taking backs, cutie pie.”

“Ugh,” Michael groaned and poked Jeremy’s ribs until he elbowed him back.

They started wrestling until they fell out of the couch.

“Ouch,” Jeremy complained.

“It’s what she deserves,” Michael said mimicking Kim Kardashian’s voice in that one meme.

“Oh god, I’m dating a nerd.”

“News flash, asshole, you’re also a nerd.”

“I refuse to acknowledge that insult.”

“Aw, sorry, bae.”

“Did you seriously call me bae?”

“Maybe?” Michael blushed. Jeremy chuckled and reached a hand to touch Michael’s cheek and pulled him close. They kissed softly and smiled.

They went back to their spot on the couch and cuddled for the rest of the movie, happy to be in each other’s arms.

 

 


	3. I am so glad I came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this happened lol michael bottomed my friends

They were living a little bliss with their relationship, to be honest. It took Jeremy having a really bad day for them to realize nothing is perfect. Not even a relationship full of love and respect.

 

Jeremy hadn’t wanted to get out of his room or talk to anybody. Michael had sat by his door most of the day before sighing tiredly and getting up. He wasn’t giving up but he needed fuel and maybe something to distract himself.

 

He went to the kitchen to retrieve snacks and his Nintendo DS. He tried knocking on the door one more time just to be sure Jeremy didn’t want him close. He opened the door this time.

 

Michael’s heart broke a little when he saw his boyfriend. Eyes bloodshot and hair disheveled. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Michael wrapped his arms around him, even if he had his hands full. 

 

“Hey,” Jeremy whispered. He sounded broken and resigned. 

 

“Do you wanna talk?” Michael asked running his finger through Jeremy’s hair after putting his things aside.

 

He shook his head and sighed, tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. “It’s like I’m hearing it all over again saying everything about me makes me wanna die.”

 

Michael sucked in a breath. “Everything about you makes me feel alive, Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy shook his head again and Michael understood that his words were not needed. He hugged his boyfriend and laid with him on the bed. They were cuddling facing each other. Michael ran a hand up and down Jeremy’s spine going all the way up to touch his neck, hair, cheek. 

 

“I love the way you listen to me.” He whispered after a long time as if his words were sacred, a secret kept close to his heart. Jeremy hummed confused.

 

“I love the way you play the games you hate with me just because I like them.” Michael continued, pausing every so often to caress and snuggle his boyfriend.

 

“I love how you make me feel loved and I love how you take care of me.” Jeremy whimpered softly, tears silently running down his face.

 

“I love you, Jeremy. For who you are, for who you were and for who you will be.” Michael’s voice was a little choked up. “I’m not gonna leave you. I’m staying.”

 

“I love you, too, Micha.” 

 

They stayed in silence, revealing in their presence, comfortable in each other’s arms.

 

The bad day came and went, Jeremy was getting over it and things were better. They went on dates and they also stayed home, they played video games and they talked. They had sex. Lots of it, too. 

 

A couple of months went by, things were steady and comfortable. It was easy between them and it was so good.

 

They were laying on the bed talking about nothing really when Michael blurted out. “I wanted to know what it feels like.”

 

“What?” Jeremy frowned and turned his head to look at him.

 

Michael blushed and looked at the ceiling again. He bit his lip and wondered why he brought it up.

 

“Micha, you can tell me anything…”

 

“I know, it’s just-“ He groaned. “It’s stupid to be embarrassed about it at this point.”

 

“Spit it out, dude,” Jeremy nudged him a bit.

 

“I wonder what it feels like to bottom,” he mumbled, his face on fire and bit his lips so hard he was afraid it would bleed.

 

“Is that it?” Jeremy sounded baffled.

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“We could switch so you can, you know, experience it.”

 

“Would you do that?” Michael sounded so nervous.

 

“I would love to do that! I want us to experiment with things, babe.”

 

“Cool, cool, cool,” Michael turned his head to look back at Jeremy. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he chuckled.

 

“First times can be scary,” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’m not ready yet?”

 

“That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything, you know that, right?” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand and smiled at him. “Cuddle?” He offered.

 

“That I can do,” Michael turned on his side, they turned on the TV and mindlessly watched a documentary on Discovery.

 

They went back to their routines after that talk, however, Michael couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was going nuts so he did the only reasonable thing to do… Talk to Rich.

 

After the whole Squip thing the squad was formed and they all had become somewhat friends. Rich was dating Jake and they were the complete dudebros couple, the ones you kept waiting to say No Homo Tho Bro. It was funny and endearing to watch. 

 

That’s how he ended up in Rich’s house being advised by them.

 

“You gotta talk to him, man.” It definitely wasn’t what Michael wanted to hear.

 

“I did,” Michael did not whine. No. Not at all. “I stammered and blushed and couldn’t look at his face.”

 

“It makes no sense,” Jake intervened. “You two have already had sex, right?” Michael nodded.

 

“Very gay sex at that?!”

 

“Uh, you’re both dudes so I think that’s what it takes to have gay sex…” Michael was confused.

 

“I mean, very gay dick in ass sex,” Jake explained rolling his eyes.

 

“The concept that only penetrative sex is sex is really heteronormative and offensive,” Michael desdpaned and it made Rich and Jake stare at him with blank faces. “Ugh, yes, whatever.”

 

“So, you know what to do, Michael,” Rich said as if it was obvious.

 

“What?” Michael was just confused at this point.

 

“Dude, buy some lube and get acquainted with your own asshole.”

 

“Wow Rich, couldn’t you have been cruder?” Jake shook his head.

 

“But it’s true! You have to be confident in what you like and that will just happen when you fucking try.”

 

Michael left the house that afternoon with flushed cheeks but at least knowing what he had to do. He headed home and locked himself in his bedroom for the next few hours. 

 

To say that after that he had a whole new view on his knowledge on sex and himself was an understatement. He had never come that hard and he had never felt that needy. He could see why Jeremy was so eager when they were together.

 

Michael continued experimenting on his own for a couple of weeks. Jeremy didn’t bring the whole bottom thing up again and things were fine. Michael was finally feeling more confident about this and he felt ready finally exploring new depths.

 

He was late for class that morning because he may or may not have lost track of time while having some alone time in the shower. He came gasping and moaning loud before covering his mouth and blushing. He got out of the shower and never dressed so quickly after looking at the clock on his bedside table.

 

He arrived in school barely in time for his first class, a little out of breath for running to get there.

 

“Where were you this morning?” Jeremy asked at lunch after kissing him on the lips.

 

“Late,” Michael said blushing slightly. “I spent too much time in the shower.”

 

Jeremy squinted his eyes at him, analyzing his red face and uncomfortable shifting in the chair. 

 

“Oh my god,” He chuckled. “You were totally getting off in the shower.”

 

Michael shushed him and then looked around to make sure no one heard. Luckily nobody was actually paying attention to them so he let himself relax.

 

“Maybe,” Michael shrugged, after all, pretending to have a chill attitude he didn't possess.

 

“Were you thinking about me?” 

 

“Yeah,” Michael said in a breath. “The things I want you to do to me.”

 

Michael was blushing when he mumbled the last part. Jeremy felt his whole face burn. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, trying to discreetly adjust himself in his pants. It was not a good time to get hard. At all.

 

“So… you think,” Jeremy paused.

 

“I guess I’m ready,” Michael was looking at his sushi and biting his lip. He chuckled. “I can’t believe we’re having this talk at school.”

 

“Believe me, me neither.” Jeremy laughed.

 

Rich and Jake decided to show up right at that moment, they took a good look at the boys before them and laughed, high-fiving then they did the bro hug thing and sat down.

 

“You did it, dude!” Rich exclaimed at Michael and put his hand up for a high-five. Michael looked at the hand and sighed. 

 

“You told them?” Jeremy sounded confused but not angry or disappointed which was a good sign.

 

“I kinda asked for advice.”

 

“Advice on what?” Michael gave him a look and Jeremy widened his eyes. “Oh…” Jeremy said in realization.

 

“Yeah,” Michael chuckled awkwardly.

 

“You could’ve talked to me,” Jeremy was frowning.

 

“I got all awkward with you to even bring it up, Jer,” Michael shrugged.

 

“I- I just thought we told each other everything,” Jeremy sighed and got up. “Uh, see you, guys.”

 

Michael rubbed his eyes and groaned. “Shit.”

 

“I’m so sorry, dude,” At least Rich had the decency to sound sorry.

 

“That’s okay,” Michael didn’t finish his lunch, he got up and ran a hand through his hair, leaving shortly after. He looked for Jeremy everywhere and he wasn’t there. Michael wondered if he left school early.

 

He went to his next class when the bell rang, he sent multiple messages to Jeremy but there was still no reply. He kept checking his phone every 5 minutes to see if the other boy gave him any clue of where he was or anything at all.

 

He headed home feeling a little defeated and wondering why Jeremy got so defensive and hurt that he had spoken with Rich and Jake about them. They were all friends, after all, it didn’t make sense to him.

 

He arrived home and parked the car, he rested his head against the steering wheel. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to make sense of all of this. He checked his phone again and when he saw there still weren’t any messages from Jeremy he decided he had enough of it.

 

He got into Jeremy’s house with his own key and closed the door with a soft click even if all he wanted was to slam doors and scream of frustration.

 

He knocked on Jeremy’s bedroom door, peeking inside. His boyfriend was splayed on his bed, small droplets running to the side of his face and reaching his hair. He was crying quietly and his sobs were almost inaudible. Michael’s heart felt so small that it physically hurt him to see his boyfriend like this.

 

“Hey,” Michael said softly. Jeremy looked over and his lip wobbled, more tears coming out of his eyes. Michael walked towards the bed and sat down beside him. He ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” His voice was so soft it was hardly loud enough to be heard.

 

“I- I don’t kno-know,” Jeremy’s voice wasn’t convincing enough, not even for himself.

 

“Talk to me, Jer.” The silence stretched out between them. It had been so long Michael had decided to lay down by his boyfriend’s side.

 

“I was jealous and hurt, and it was like the squip all over again telling me I wasn’t enough,” Jeremy whispered after what felt like hours. 

 

“Hey, you know that’s not true. I love you but I got too nervous talking to you about bottoming. I went for Rich and Jake for advice because they’ve been in a relationship longer than us.”

 

“But you didn’t tell me anything about it,” Jeremy was leaning on his hand on his side to look at Michael.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise like _ hey I’m ready let’s get fucking  _ or something more romantic for our half-year anniversary.”

 

Jeremy’s mouth was open and eyebrows arched too high into a surprised expression that it made Michael chuckle.

 

“It’s this weekend,” Jeremy said in awe.

 

“Yeah, now I don’t have a surprise for it.”

 

“I’ll pretend I’m surprised I promise.”

 

Michael chuckled. “Thanks, babe,” He pecked Jeremy on the lips.

 

“I’m sorry for freaking out,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“We never know what’s a trigger, Jer. Just try to use your words next time maybe?”

 

“Okay, I’ll try to keep it in mind, you have the permission to kick my ass if I don’t, though.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Jeremy tackled Michael on the bed until he was straddling Michael’s hips and leaned down to kiss his lips. Their talk was quickly forgotten.

 

Michael’s hands went instantly to Jeremy’s hips, holding him firmly into place making the boy above him squirm and rub himself into Michael. 

 

“Babe, really?” Michael giggled.

 

“All this talk of surprises and half year anniversaries turned me on,” Jeremy half said half whined between kisses.

 

“You’re impossible,” Michael said as he suddenly turned them on the bed in order to be on top and Jeremy yelped.

 

“You love it!” Jeremy sounded breathless but infinitely amused.

 

“I do,” Michael leaned down and kissed Jeremy again. Their breaths mingling together as their lips met and moved against each other.

 

Their hands roamed touching what they could reach. Arms, neck, hair, cheeks. Michael’s hand got into Jeremy’s shirt, caressing his side and sliding up until he reached his nipple. 

 

Jeremy breathed deeply and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him in by his ass. He grabbed and squeezed it with both hands and it made his boyfriend moan and gasp.

 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and started to reach for the waistband of Michael’s jeans and got his hands into it, touching his bare ass. 

 

“Jer,” Michael whined arching into the touch. “More.”

 

Jeremy shifted his hands to get a better grip on Michael and as he did so he brushed his finger lightly over Michael’s hole, he was surprised when the boy above him gasped and moaned loudly.

 

“Yes, Jer, baby, please.” Michael arched once again into Jeremy’s hands so he repeated the action, rubbing Michael’s hole and pressing slightly into it. It was an understatement to say Jeremy was surprised with the ease the tip of his finger dipped into Michael.

 

“Micha?” Jeremy asked, he was too turned on to handle it.

 

“I- I told you I p-played with myself this morning,” Michael barely got it all out, he was panting and felt hazy.

 

Jeremy moved his hands back up and was met with a protest from Michael. “Clothes off!” Jeremy exclaimed.

 

It was a hasty couple of minutes of them scrabbling awkwardly to take their clothes off all while not wanting to be apart. They struggled but they got the hang of it.

 

Jeremy hovered over Michael and leaned down for a kiss as the other opened his legs for his boyfriend to fit between them. Jeremy touched his thigh and caressed it with utmost respect and love.

 

“It’s happening, isn’t it?” Michael asked with a small smile on his face.

 

“We can wait,” Jeremy rushed to say.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Michael chuckled. “I really want it.”

 

“Okay,” Jeremy breathed out as the reached for the lube on his bedside table drawer.

 

He spread it on his fingers and rubbed it in order to somewhat warm it a little. He looked down at Michael’s erection and bit his lip. Damn, he was a lucky bastard.

 

He positioned himself on the bed and touched Michael’s dick with one hand, mouthing the head. The sound Michael made was unlike anything Jeremy had ever heard.

 

“Yes,” He hissed when Jeremy ran his tongue on the slit before bobbing his head at a steady pace. “Jer, oh my god.”

 

Jeremy paid close attention to the sounds Michael was making and what caused them. He wanted to be a pro at blowing his boyfriend.

 

After he thought Michael was turned on enough the circled his hole with the previously lubed finger. Michael gasped and whined. “Yeah, that’s it, please, Jer.” He pleaded and squirmed in place.

 

Jeremy went slow at first, making sure Michael was comfortable enough with just one finger before adding another one. He scissored his fingers and then crooked them just enough to hit Michael’s prostate, at that the soft mewling he was making turned into a loud moan that stretched into the silence around them.

 

Jeremy started rutting against the bed because it was too much for him, Michael had a hand on his head and he tugged on it pretty hard. Jeremy had no idea it did it for him but, well, here’s for learning new things every day, he guessed.

 

He wouldn’t be able to take much more of that so he pulled away and got a condom on. He got distracted opening it and putting it on trying not to come too soon that when he looked up and saw Michael with his ass up and his face buried on the pillows he blanked. His hand came right down to smack Michael’s ass and it made him yelp. 

 

“Fuck, Micha,” Jeremy whined. “You can’t do that to a guy, babe.”

 

Michael wiggled his ass in the air and huffed with impatience. “Cmon, Jer.”

 

“Okay, okay,” He touched Michael’s ass almost reverently, using his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart and look at his slightly abused hole. He pressed a thumb on it and watched it flutter mesmerized.

 

He breached Michael little by little, he was going really slow because he was genuinely afraid of coming as soon as he bottomed out or even before that. Michael was whimpering and panting into the pillow, it was one of the best sounds Jeremy had ever heard.

 

After he was all in, he waited a bit to let Michael catch up and get used to the stretch. 

 

“Okay,” Michael said nodding his head.

 

Jeremy started moving and both of them lost themselves to the movement and feeling. Jeremy went hard and fast and also slow and sweet, alternating these two was something he couldn’t help, he wanted to experiment everything with Michael.

 

Michael opened his legs slightly more and stuck his ass out even further. That was a game changer. He could feel Jeremy everywhere, he was so sensitive that a particularly well-placed thrust had him coming completely untouched.

 

It was a surprise and a delight, he had never felt that way. He had never come without directly touching his dick and it surprised an orgasm out of Jeremy as well.

 

They were panting and laying side by side on the bed, heads turned to look at each other. Michael had the most satisfied expression on his face. Jeremy felt pride blooming on his chest for making him look that way.

 

“Holy shit, you came untouched.”

 

“I didn’t know my dick could do that too.”

 

Jeremy giggled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” Michael retorted.

 

Jeremy moved to remove the condom and discard it. He also got baby wipes to clean them up and only when he was done he let himself lay down star-shaped on the bed. 

 

Michael rested his head on Jeremy’s chest and the boy hugged him closer. Michael also pulled the covers over them and they napped peacefully for a couple of hours with smiles on their faces.

  
  



End file.
